Couches & Kisses
by candycat85
Summary: Austin and Ally kiss on the practice room's new sofa. Ally has no idea were things will go now, but what happens when she gets addicted to Austin's lips. One-shot. Auslly.


Ally's POV

"There it is guys, it's gonna be extra comfy in here, right?" said Dez. The four of us had just hauled the couch from Dez's basement all the way up to the practice room, since Dez's basement was getting new stuff.

"Who's gonna sit first?" I asked. No one moved. Dez spoke up.

"What's the big deal? We've all sat on this couch before, when it was in my basement." he said.

"Yea but now it's in here..." I know it didn't make sense but the whole aura felt different now.

Before anyone could move Austin grabbed me by the hips and pulled us both down onto the couch. "First!" he said loudly. I laughed as I moved to the edge to make room for the others. Instead of making room, Austin stretched out as much as possible. His feet landed in my lap.

"Sorry guys..no more room.." he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I don't wanna sit anyways, I've gotta go home." said Trish. "See you guys." she walked out.

''Well I've got a newer, better couch waiting in my basement.'' said Dez. He walked towards the door before turning back. "You guys coming?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I think we're gonna hang here for a bit.." said Austin. Dez shrugged and left.

"You could have went with Dez if you wanted.." I said.

"Yea..I know..but I wanna hang here with you.." He said. He stretched out again, placing his hand behind his head. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I felt myself blush slightly.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked. He sat up, sliding his feet off my lab. He scooted over to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "W-what are..you doing..?" I asked nervously.

"Checking your temperature..you're all red. Helping up carry that couch didn't wear you out, did it?" he asked.

"No..um..I'm ok.." I managed to squeak out. Austin's hand felt so cool on my head. He was looking into my eyes with concern. "Are you sure? You're face is all red again.." he said. My breathing hitched in my chest. Our faces were so close and his hand was still on my head.

"Austin..why did you stay here with me...?" I managed to ask. He chose sitting with me on a ratty old couch rather than video games with Dez. I just didn't get it. "Because I like hanging out with you.." he said, taking his hand off my head. Our faces were so close now, I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled minty and for a moment I was lost in his eyes.

This was not the kind of moment you have with a friend. Not even a best friend. Best friends don't blush a eachother. Best friends don't stare at each others lips. Best friends don't have these moments. At least, they're not supposed to.

"Austin.." I said. Neither of us moved. Our faces were so close and it was so hard to look away from his eyes. I finally managed and looked down at his mouth. He licked his lips. Okay..back to his eyes. They were this amazing brown with little flecks of darker brown almost like chocolate. He licked his lips again. I bit my lip. I couldn't stand it anymore. We were so close together, I was blushing like mad, and there was so much tension and I just couldn't stand it.

Austin must have the same thoughts as me because as soon as I closed my eyes he leaned down and kissed me. I felt his lips meet mine and I sighed into his mouth. I placed one hand on the side of his face. I could feel a bit of stubble beneath my fingers.

Austin's lips moved with mine in a sort of synchronized dance. I felt his tongue move along my bottom lip and I parted my lips in response. As I felt his tongue brush tentatively against mine I could hear part of my mind screaming. _Stop, stop it now! You're ruining everything! _But I didn't care. I just wanted him so bad in this moment. My fingers moved to entangle themselves in his blond hair. I could feel his hands on my waist, pushing up the hem of my shirt to brush his fingers along my sides.

After what felt like a glorious forever, we broke apart. I was practically panting as I rested my forehead against his. My entire face was red. So was his. He was breathing heavily as well. His hands moved up to cup my face. The room was silent except for the sound of our heavy breathing.

"...Wow..." I panted. Our eyes were still locked. His pupils were very dilated.

"Yea...wow..." said Austin. Reality hit me hard as I realized what had just happened. _I kissed, no made-out with Austin Moon. My best friend!_ Austin quickly climbed off the couch. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ceiling. I quickly stood up too. "Austin.." I said. I'm not sure what I wanted to say. I'm not sure what could be said. Austin shook his head.

Suddenly the door opened and Dez appeared in the doorway "Dudes, they're delivering our new TV. You gotta come check it out!" Dez said. He looked very excited.

"I'll come!" Austin said in a raspy voice.

"Austin, wait.." I started, but he and Dez were gone. I sat back down on the couch. My heart was still racing. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I kissed Austin. I kissed Austin. He was my best friend. And we kissed. My lips were still tingling from the feel of his mouth on mine. As I recalled every second of the kiss I realized I was smiling.

I liked it. I really liked it. The feel of his hands on my hips. The feel of his tongue brushing with mine. The way I could run my fingers through his hair. If I liked it..did that mean? Yes. I liked Austin. But what did Austin think? Did he think it was mistake. What is he was regretting every second of it right now?

Ally's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss all night. I didn't tell Trish, I didn't tell Owen, I didn't even write it in my songbook. It was a special secret I kept in my heart. Every time I thought of the kiss I would blush and wouldn't be able to stop smiling.

I didn't get much sleep that night, so the next day at Sonic Boom I was very tired. I was supposed to be sweeping the floor but I stopped when I saw Austin come in. He smiled at me and I automatically looked down, blushing,

"Hey Ally" he said.

"Hey Austin.." I said, looking up at him. "Listen..." I started to say, but stopped when I saw Dez come in. "Hey guys..what's up?" Dez asked.

"Nothing." Austin and I said at the same time.

"Ok now I'm sure something's up..is there a secret here?" Dez asked. He was smiling at them. "Is the secret about me?" Dez asked.

"No." Austin and I said simultaneously again.

"Ok..now I'm sure it's about me..I'm not leaving till you tell me what it is." said Dez.

"Actually, I kinda wanted to talk to Ally alone.." Austin said.

"Not leaving!" said Dez. He crossed his arms and stood rooted to the floor. I desperately wanted to talk to Austin so I made up a secret. "Ok the secret is..Trish likes you" I lied.

"Woah..really?" asked Dez. I nodded. Dez turned to Austin for conformation and Austin nodded too. "That's insane!" said Dez. "Well, I'm gonna go find Trish and let her down easy..." Dez walked out of the store. Austin quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

As Austin closed and the door, I thought it would be a good idea to start.

"Austin..." I started to say but I was cut off by his lips on mine. His mouth pressed against mine with force. I parted my lips in automatic surprise. I felt his tongue brush against mine fiercely. He gripped my waist hard. I was very surprised and greatly enjoying this fierce take-charge side of Austin. I had no idea what Austin was doing but I also had no idea if this was the last time I'd kiss him and I intended to enjoy every second. I tangled both my hands in his hair and pressed my body against his. All too soon it ended.

Austin and I broke apart. We were panting hard again. His hands were still on my hips. I moved my hand from his hair to rest on his shoulder. "Austin.." I started to say again.

"I know what you're gonna say" said Austin. "I know I shouldn't have done that...but I knew what you were gonna say..about us ruining our friendship..and I just wanted to kiss you one last time before you said that..." he finished. I stared at him.

"I..um..I wasn't gonna say that." I said. Austin cleared his throat.

"You weren't?" asked Austin. I shook my head. I actually had no idea what I had been planning on saying. All I could think of was the truth: _I am so glad you kissed me, your lips taste amazing. _Austin was just staring at me and I couldn't breathe.

"Ally please say something.." said Austin. I blurted out the only thing I could think of.

"Your lips..." I blurted. I felt myself blush deeply.

"Huh?" asked Austin.

"Your lips..they..uh..taste really good?" I said. I couldn't believe I just said that. There was about a million other things I could have said. As if Austin's ego wasn't big enough already.

"That's what you were gonna say?" He asked, half confused, half very amused.

"No! I wasn't gonna say that..I was just thinking it..I mean.." I didn't get a chance to explain before Austin was kissing me again. I wanted to melt into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I was the first to slip my tongue into his mouth. Our mouths melted together. Even though there was a slight feeling of familiarity in kissing him, I still felt that amazing spark.

I heard the doorknob jiggle and Austin and I jumped apart just as Trish stormed in. She was holding Dez's arm twisted behind his back. He was wincing in pain. She shoved him ahead of her, letting him go. "Who the hell told Dez I had a crush on him?!" Trish demanded. Austin and I exchanged panicked looks. I had completely forgotten about that. It was time to come clean.

"I told Dez that.." I said. Dez jumped up, pointing at me.

"See! I told you I wasn't lying!" he said. Trish glared at me.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, but Dez wouldn't leave until I told him a secret so I made something up.." I said.

"Well what's the _real _ secret?" asked Dez. i felt myself blush and I look anywhere but at Austin.

"I think I know..." said Trish, looking from Ally to Austin. Dez jumped up again.

"Tell me!" he said. Trish grabbed Dez and began pulled him out of the room.

"It's none of your business, bird brain.." she said as they left the room and shut the door.

I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath until now. If Trish really did know, I'm glad she didn't tell Dez. I wondered if she could tell what was going on by our faces. I looked over at Austin. He smiled at me. He stepped close to me, closing up the space between us.

I looked into his eyes. He leaned in. "Austin..wait." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'what'? Did you just think we were gonna start kissing again?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said. I laughed.

"Austin...I can't just kiss you anymore...I have to know it means something..that we're not just hormone crazed kids..." I said. Austin stared at me in a very confused way.

"Ally..." said Austin. "I like you..and I wanna be with you..I thought you knew that.."

I shook my head. "I had no idea...Austin..I like you too.." I said. I was smiling now.

"Since when?" he asked. I blushed.

"Since yesterday..." I said. Austin laughed. I couldn't help it and I started laughing too.

Austin pulled me down next to him on the couch. He was holding my hands. He rubbed his thumbs along the top of my hands. I blushed. "Ally..will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked. I felt that amazing spark again. I couldn't help but smile widely. "Yes.." I said. Austin pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his back and nestled my head into his shoulder. He smelled really good. "So..." said Austin, us not moving from our hug. "Did you mean it when you said my lips tasted good?" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't control my blushing. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Yea..I meant it." I said. "Thats..uh actually what I couldn't stop thinking about last night...I think I might be addicted to your lips." I had to be honest with him, he was my boyfriend after all, and what harm is a little ego. Or a big ego in Austin's case. Austin laughed loudly, then crashed his lips onto mine.

I ran my hands through his hair. _God I love his hair._ I thought as our tongues battled together. I felt him push up the hem of my shirt and brush his fingers along my sides. I brushed my knuckles along his jawline. I noticed he hasn't shaved. Something about that made me hunger for him more. I heard the door swing open. Austin's mouth lingered on mine before we broke apart. I turned around so now both of us were staring at Dez in the doorway. Dez called downstairs to Trish. "I know the secret now too! How many points do I get?"

"None! Now leave them alone!" Trish called up. "So what's the deal with you two?" asked Dez, ignoring Trish's orders. I locked eyes with Austin as if to ask _Do we tell?_ Austin spoke up. "Ally's my girlfriend now." he said. Dez nodded. "Awesome!" Dez said happily before going back downstairs. As soon as Dez was gone Austin's mouth was on mine again. His lips tasted _so_ good. I kissed him back eagerly. I didn't wanna be one of those couples who did nothing but kiss all day, but with the taste of Austin's lips clouding my judgement I could think of anything I'd rather do right now.

My stomach soon reminded me. I pulled away from Austin and he looked at me in a confused way. "As much as I'd love to keep this up, I think I need some food." I said, before standing up. Austin nodded "Yea, I'm starving" he said, standing up. He took my hand and led me downstairs. I intertwined our fingers together as we all went out to eat.

I know there's always bumps in the road with any relationship, but with Austin maybe it will be different. We aren't perfect but we try, and he really is amazing.

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this story. :D Yes I know it was ninety percent make-out scenes but what can I say. I'd love to kiss Austin. Not even Ross, but Austin. Like I'm in love with Austin. He's not even real and I wanna marry him. Okay that was off topic as hell. lol R&R and follow me on tumblr if you want. 3 xoxox **


End file.
